The overall goal of the MARC U*STAR Program at Xavier University is to increase the number of students who pursue careers in the biomedical sciences. The proposed program seeks to address this goal by increasing the pool of students who are interested in careers in the biomedical sciences, and then providing program participants with the best preparation possible for graduate school. Specific features of the program include: (1) Expansion of the program to include students and faculty members in the Psychology Department. (2) Intramural and extramural research experiences for trainees. (3) Development of a technical writing workshop for trainees. (4) Participation in research seminars and career roundtables available on campus. (5) Travel to national research meetings and presentation of research results at national meetings. (6) Development of a capstone course in chemistry called Problems in Molecular Structure. (7) A KAPLAN GRE review for senior trainees. (8) Enhancement of student training in biomedical ethics and the responsible conduct of research.